Shiro sama and Ana chan
by LunaDionXi
Summary: Kiana was a normal Otaku, until now. Toshiro Hitsugaya's her guardian, she's living in the Soul Society, and Ichigo's invasion has begun!   Sake, arranged marriages, and madness within!     Hitsugaya x OC
1. 1 First Impressions

Kiana was a normal Otaku, until now. Toshiro Hitsugaya's her guardian, she's living in the Soul Society, and Ichigo's invasion has begun!

Sake, arranged marriages, and madness within!

(Hitsugaya x OC)

Me: *cries* Please take this story! And if this story does get out there PLEASE review! thank you!

France: Don't cry ma angelina!

Me: Why are you here? This is bleach where's Captain Hitsugaya?

France: *smiles* He's a bit tied up at the moment.

Me: =.=; I'm not going to ask...Ok do the disclaimer so I'm not sued and we'll go bug Britain.

France: Of course~ Luna does not own anything but her OC and this plot~

Me: And I'm thinking of making a reader-insert one shot book! Suggest some good bishies in the review please~ Thank you!

"Central 46 has decided to let that the oracle Kiana, will stay under the protection of tenth squad Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya until further notice. Do you under stand , Captain, that if dies under your care you will be executed?" Yamamoto said

"Yes. I'll protect her with my life." Toshiro said

Toshiro stopped at his office door. He peeked through the crack, sighed, and stood in the room, arms crossed.

Little did I know I was being watched. I was told to stay in Captain Hitsugaya's office and wait for him. I got bored and was singing and dancing to Beautiful, Dirty, Rich by Lady Gaga on my Ipod.

"Ahem." He said clearing his throat

My insides jumped and I stopped "Holy shit! Captain Hitsugaya…!" I breathed

I was already on the verge of a heart attack from just being here! Now the first non-Stealth Force person I see happens to be one of my favorite captains! Who I just embarrassed myself in front of…. So much for a good first impression.

I laughed uneasily "Hi."

" Your reputation proceeds you." He said walking past me to sit at his desk "You are the oracle they make you out to be. Although it seems your precognition skills need more work, seeing as how I just caught you off guard."

"Oracle? Why am I here Captain?" I asked

He looked up "You don't have a clue do you?"

I shook my head " No, not really."

"The Soul Society has declared you to be an oracle. Surely you must know why at least. They made me your guardian, for the time being." He said " They probably want to use your abilities to help aid the Guard Squads somehow. I'm not entirely sure though."

"Oh…Wait! Who are the current Captains and Lieutenants?" I asked panicked

My heart started to beat fast.

" All the Captains and the Lieutenants have been the same. The Sixth squad is getting a new Lieutenant, and the Squad Thirteen has been operating with out their Captain. Ukitake had to be hospitalize not too long ago." He answered

"Can we see him?" I asked

"Does it have relevance?" He asked

I smiled " Can I tell you a secret Captain Hitsugaya?"

I sat down on the couch and rested on the head so I could see him. I could tell I was blushing bad.

" Not if it's life or death." I shook my head " Then what is it?"

"You're one of my favorite Captains and you're very beautiful." I smiled wider

He tried to fight off his own blush " Let's just go."

I giggled as he got up "Aw, Captain your blushing!"

"No I'm not." He growled blushing more

I giggled some more " Don't get mad. Hat's why it's a secret. Besides if Rangiku knew, I would die of embarrassment!"

I checked to see if my locket ring was still there- yep.

"Are you coming?" he asked with the door opened

I nodded and followed him out.


	2. 2 Heat

Me: I should really start putting comments in the beginning again.

France: You've been ignoring me! *cries*

Me: Have not! I'm just getting readjusted to the site because I haven't been here in awhile.

France: Works for me~ None of this is Luna's except the plot

* * *

We started to the squad thirteen barracks. It seemed to be a pretty nice day. It was nice and warm out, perfect for the long walk.

Toshiro sighed "Damn heat."

"Wha?" I asked turning to him/

He looked tired and was sweating. His face was really pale too.

"It's too hot." He said.

"Take a rest! You look really sick!" I said forcing him to sit down.

I took off his haori and put it over his head to shield him from the sun. He looked like he was going to pass out. I looked around. There!

"Renji!" I yelled.

He turned around, saw Toshiro , and rushed over.

" What happened?" Renji asked " He doesn't look too good."

"The heat." I said.

"Stay here with him. I'll get Captain Unohana." He said and took off.

I dabbed his forehead " It's ok Captain, you'll be out of this heat soon."

It didn't take them long to get to us, mainly because they probably used flash step. Captain Unohana knelt by him, like me, and checked him.

" Excuse me Abarai-san could you please bring Captain Hitsugaya to my squad's barracks." Unohana said.

"Yes Ma'am." Renji said and complied by flash step .

Unohana turned to me " Please follow me Kiana-chan."

"Okay." I nodded.

We ran, seeing as how I can't use flash step. The whole place was busy! People were running around. I could tell a lot of eleventh squad members were coming in, judging by the haircut.

"This way." She said.

I followed her to a room that had captain Hitsugaya. He was sleeping and hooked up to an IV. My stomach flipped.

She smiled" That was a very smart thing to do Kiana. Captain Hitsugaya will be fine."

"That's good! But if it hadn't been for Renji, he'd be worse off." I said

Speak of the devil.

"Well in any case, all is well. He's free to go tomorrow, I'd like to keep him here for observation. I have to find you an escort for the time being. I'll send a hell butterfly to the Head Captain. Please wait here." Unohana said and left.

" Matches his personality, doesn't it?" Renji snorted.

"What does?" I asked as I turned away from Toshiro.

"He only likes the cold." Renji said " He can be as heartless as Captain Kuchiki sometimes"

" That's only because they're both hurting. They're suffering from the loss of a wife and a best friend. You can't honestly tell me you won't be hurt if Rukia died." I said " Besides, you lost three friends before you became a Soul reaper. You should know the pain."

"It sounds like you lost someone yourself." Renji said glancing at me.

My throat grew tight " His name was Roxas. I…never mind." I shook my head and smiled "That was a long time ago though! No use in reminiscing now!"

He didn't believe my act for even a second.

"I have to go. Tell the Captain I hope he feels better." He said.

" 'Kay bye!" I said and turned back to sleeping Toshiro. I smiled and moved his hair from my eyes "Hmm, I thought I would be the one in the bed."

I sighed and looked around " I have a bad feeling that something's gunna happen Captain. Heh, If I told you when you were awake you might freak…"

I looked away and released another sigh. True I only met him a few hours ago, but also true I've known about him for years. There was something beautiful and adorable about Toshiro. I smiled to myself. He was always cute when he got angry, whether he was being called little or protecting the people he love. And yet, his innocence makes him desirable and untouchable.

"Why don't you tell me?"

I jumped out of my skin at the sound of the voice. I looked up with wide watery eyes.

* * *

Me: OOOOoooo! I wonder who it is!

France: Jerry Lewis?

Me: Huh?

France: Oh mon cherie you are deprived….


	3. 3 Getting Along

Me: Woo! I'm on a roll!

France: Let's keep it that way, oui?

Me: *starts crying* I'd like to thank all you readers out there! My parents, Tite Kubo- *music starts playing* No wait I'm not done! *gets pulled away*

France: Luna doesn't own anything but the plot, as usual.

* * *

I bit my quivering lip and glomped ( flying tackle hug) him " Lieutenant Shiba!"

He laughed "You _are_ an oracle. Um can you let me go?"

I blushed "Sorry."

"Lieutenant! Good you found her." Rukia said coming in.

I rubbed my head " But this is impossible. Captain Hitsugaya said that all the Lieutenants were the same."

My head was spinning

"What's impossible? The Captain was right." Rukia said.

Kaien pulled out a black tote "The Stealth Force collected some of your things. The rest of it is in your assigned room in the tenth squad barracks."

I looked down "Lieutenant Shiba, where's Miyako-sama?"

Rukia glanced at his hardened face, the down at the floor.

"It was a hollow." He said.

"Metasisia." I whispered then smiled faintly "Lieutenant, you're lucky to be alive."

He looked up at me shocked.

Rukia grimaced "How dare you say something so insensitive to the Lieutenant like that! Just because you're an important oracle, doesn't mean you can go around saying whatever you want-"

I glared at her " Kaien was suppose to be controlled by that hollow! He was suppose to kill it as revenge for devouring Miyako's soul! You, Rukia Kuchiki, were suppose to have killed Kaien!" I yelled.

She lifted her hand up to slap me, but ended up slapping Toshiro instead. We all gasped.

"Captain!" I called covering my mouth, then glared at Rukia " You bitch!" I screamed enraged.

I managed to punch her face before Toshiro and Kaien separated us. Kaien dragged Rukia out and Toshiro forced me on the bed.

"Ow!" I said rubbing my arm.

'What the hell was that about?" He demanded.

"She started it! She had no right to hurt you like that, she deserved it!" I tired to wipe away on coming tears "I don't want you hurt.."

He sighed and crossed his arms "You're going to be more trouble than Rangiku."

"Am I gunna get punished?" I pouted.

He blushed and grimaced "Don't give me that look."

I smiled and giggled "You're blushing again!"

"Am not!" He yelled.

For the first few weeks we went back and forth like that. I would get him flustered, I would meet new people, make some friends, get Toshiro flustered again. But all the while when that was happening we grew closer. He opened up a little more (for him at least) and was happier. I also loved running around the Seireitei, teasing a lot of the male Soul Reapers. They wouldn't admit it to my face, but they enjoyed having me around-Even if I was hyper, crazy and loud.

I sat on Toshiro's desk, cross-legged, staring at him doing paperwork. With every signature he signed the vein in his forehead grew bigger, My antsy-ness was annoying him and I only smiled.

I picked up an eraser and tired to balance it on my nose. Then, it fell in my shirt. I pulled my shirt out a little and stuck my hand down to retrieve it.

Toshiro blushed " Will you just grab the damn thing?"

I looked up "Maybe if I stand up it'll fall out!" I stood up.

"Hey! Get down!" He yelled. Just then the eraser fell on his head "KIANAAAAAAA!"

I giggled "Captain look! I can spin! Watch!"

"GET THE HELL OFF MY DESK!" He yelled.

I put out my hand "Come up!"

He stood up and yanked me down. I only fell to the floor, pulling him down with me. We both lay on the floor behind his desk.

"Ow! You didn't have to be so rough." I whined.

"Next time stay on the couch." Toshiro said.

"But I wanted to be on your desk." I pouted.

He blushed "Stop doing that!"

"What? It's not the first time I did it." I said

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! KIANA-CHAN!" Rangiku yelled nearly breaking the door down.

I got up and smiled "Onee-chan!"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and got up too. Rangiku looked baffled.

She looked at us both "But-Huh? Weren't you guys having sex?"

We both got extremely red "NO!"

"There's no need to shout! I understand, at your age there's only one thing you want. I just thought you guys would do it sooner." She said.

"SHUT UP!" Toshiro yelled.

"I guess you don't want to read the Seireitei Community magazine either." She said.

"I do!" I said taking it.

"Page 7." She said.

" What's on page 7 Rangiku?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"Well…um.." She said.

I started to read it and my eyes got wide "RANGIKU!" I screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GIVE ME THE DAMN PAPER!" He yelled.

I put it down my shirt "No!"

The two were in shock. Everyone knew my favorite Captains ( Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya). The thing was, I never disobeyed them or used their first name. And if someone would hurt them, I would freak. The good thing was I was back in Captain Kuchiki's good graces after apologizing to Rukia. Turns out Kaien was dead, and it was on my abilities. Rukia and I became pretty good friends.

"What did you say?" Toshiro asked.

"It was a secret Rangiku! Now the whole Seireitei knows!" I said with tears streaming down, then ran out of the room.

* * *

Me: *whistles* Wow that's long…

France: *Wakes up*

Me: Anyone want to guess what the secret was? : )


	4. 4 Finding Trouble

Me: WOO!

France: Mon Cherie please be quieter.

Me: Did you go out drinking with Prussia and Spain again? -_-*

France: Oui…

Me: STOP CORRUPTING SPAIN!

France: Gah! *falls off chair*

Me: *starts crying* WHY?

Sealand: Luna doesn't own anything but the plot!

* * *

~Toshiro's POV (point of view)~

"Kiana! Urah…Rangiku what did the paper say?" I asked my Lieutenant.

She hesitated then sighed "It was an article about what qualities she likes in different male Soul Reapers. You were in it."

I snorted "Well after all this time I would be surprised if she hated me."

"Huh?" Rangiku asked then smiled "No Captain, not that kind of like! She like-likes you!"

I froze in my tracks. My heart started to race "What?"

She sighed "Well, you're the only one that didn't figure it out."

I'm the last to know?

"I…never knew." I whispered.

Of course on occasion I had thought about it. The way she always giggled and teased me. Her failed attempts at protecting me, Her annoying way of watching me. But she could always make me smile.

I had never thought about her as a love interest. How would I even act?- ! What if we… 0/0

"Captain?" Rangiku called " Why's your face all red?"

"Never mind that, we have to find Kiana." I was almost out of the door when a hell butterfly came "What now?"

"What did the message say?" She asked.

My eyes grew wide "There are rouge Soul Reapers in the Seireitei. Kiana's their target! She's in trouble, let's go!"

~Regular POV~

The hell if I knew where I was running to, especially in the dark. After running for a bit I made a game out of it. I nearly forgot what I was doing out here.

I got tired and rested. I was grateful for the light weight outfit. It was similar to Yoruichi's, except it had short sleeves.

I panted hard trying to catch my breath. I leaned against the wall and pushed my hair from my eyes.

I closed my eyes for only a moment, then got thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Put me down asshole!" I yelled kicking and hitting.

"Shut up bitch!" The guy yelled and struck me on the head.

"Feisty." Another said.

"The boss'll like her." Said a third.

I felt a hand on my butt " Get your hand off my ass!'

I kicked my carrier so hard he let go with a yelp, and I booked it! I ran as fast as a could, praying to God I would find someone or I wouldn't hit a dead end.

* * *

Me: This seems short…

France: ZzzZZzz

Me: Aw brilliant he's asleep.

Greece: Hi Luna.

Me: 0_0 YOU'RE AWAKE?


	5. 5 Light in the Dark

Me: Yay last day of school!

France: Cherie, what was that movie you were playing?

Me: Beauty and the Beast, The Disney version. I can never watch it the same way after discovering Hetalia.

France: Aw, but you love big brother France, non~

Me: 0/0 Don't give me that look…. France? FRANCE?

France: Je veux ton amour mon petit Luna~

Britain: Get back here frog! Leave her alone!

America: Luna doesn't own anything!

France: But I own her~

Me: No you don't! *hides behind America* Be careful folks this chapter gets a little graphic! You've been warned! *Takes off running*

* * *

God only knows what they would do to me. Rape? Murder? I shuttered and ran into someone at the next corner. He might have been cute for Rangiku standards, but for Yumichika standards he was indeed ugly.

The man smiled " I see my men couldn't handle my new woman. No matter, Let's test your stamina."

He forced my arms behind my back and licked my face.

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" I screamed struggling for freedom.

~Toshiro POV~

I gasped "Rangiku!"

She nodded " I heard, she's close."

" There's one with her. I'm going ahead!" I said

~Regular POV~

The man sliced open the front of my shirt, hoisted me up, and slammed me into the wall.

Missionary style rape.

I tried to get free but he restrained me and tore off my pants.

"CAPTAIN!" I screamed, my tears mixing with the rain.

The man slapped me, I tasted blood. He smiled evilly.

" Your beloved Captain isn't coming. Save your breath for-"

My eyes almost popped as I saw Hyorinmaru's blade through the guys head.

"Go to hell." Toshiro said.

He pulled out Hyorinmaru and pushed the new corpse away from me. I glomped on to him shaking and holding on for dear life. He dropped the sword.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Captain." I whimpered.

"Ssh…" He hushed and put his haori around me " It's over."

He held on to me and stroked my hair. He began rocking me back and forth trying to calm me. His own breaths were choppy.

I saw the big guy who carried me, behind Toshiro. He was holding Hyorinmaru.

"Look out!" I yelled pushing Toshiro out of the way.

It all happened in a a giant crash of different scenes.

As soon as I pushed him out of the way, he looked up and saw the big guy slash my chest. I screamed out in pain, and instantaneously Rangiku killed the guy.

"Kiana!" Toshiro yelled and scrambled over to me.

I was flat on the ground in pure pain, gasping for air like a caught fish. I couldn't stop the wave of tears I was crying as he leaned over my body. It wasn't heavy weepy tears, just a silent flood full of twisted faces of pain.

" Go get squad 4! Hurry!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." Rangiku said and flash stepped away.

" You're going to be fine Kiana." He said softly holding my hand.

I tried to smile " If… you're gunna…hold my hand like that… I should get hurt…more…often."

He shook his head "Save your energy and rest."

"Can I tell you a secret Captain?" I asked.

He smiled faintly reminiscing about when we first met.

"Not if it's life or death." he quoted himself.

I smiled a little more.

He tilted his head confused " What is it?"

I took in a deep breath " You're a very smart and strong and extremely beautiful….I'm sorry."

He smiled softly "Hey that's my line." He said before I slipped into a pain induced sleep.

* * *

Britain: *stepping on France's head* It's over already?

America: That's what she said.

Me: Hehehe

Britain: Shut up before I wash out your mouths!


	6. 6 To Love a Stranger

Me: I feel like I'm in a writing mood. Oh and guess what people? I saw this one not so nice review someone gave me ( I erased it) , and I say to that person FUCK OFF! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN LEAVE! (pardon my French)

France: HEY! I would never say anything like that!

Me: Sorry people I just had to vent. But seriously if you truly hate this story so much why would someone take there time to write a review that says and I quote (cursing here) "This fucking story sucks dick die bitch"

America: Who said that?

Me: Calm down it was just some asshole. And yes thank you I am a bitch sometimes, and considering that that person wrote that comment on at the end of May….I'M STILL ALIVE BITCH! HAHAHAHAHA!

Italy: *shaking* Germany what's the matter with Luna?

Germany: She's having a moment, just don't approach her…

Prussia: Hey frau!

Me: WH- SHINY! *stares at shiny thing in Prussia's hand* shi-ny….

Prussia: Luna doesn't own anything awesome, so yeah.

Britain: And if she could she would thank all of you nice people out there that have read and actually put out nice reviews. And for bloody sake if you could put out a few more reviews, that would be brilliant.

America: Translation- She'd shut up *hero pose* Enjoy~

* * *

I looked from Captain Ukitake to Captain Kyoraku. Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"You're hiding something." I said.

Captain Kyoraku laughed " Why would we-"

Captain Ukitake put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Everything will be fine." He smiled at me.

"Captain Ukitake you're scaring me. What's going on?" I asked.

He sighed "How do you feel about an arranged marriage?"

"To who?" I yelled.

" Calm down." Toshiro scolded.

"Calm down? Calm down? How about you marry this person instead!" I yelled.

"Kuchiki can't marry himself!" Toshiro yelled then regretted it.

My eyes grew wide "Wha- No…"

"Central 46 made the decision when you were in the ICU." Shunsui said.

I turned to Toshiro " You never told me."

" I was going to do it when you were completely healed." He said.

"When's the wedding?" I asked saddened.

"Four months." Jushiro said.

I smiled "Ok!"

They were all thoroughly shocked.

"He'll always love Hisana. Heh, Like I'll ever compare. I'll be nonexistent to him. I'll just hide under a rock so I won't get in his way." I said.

Rukia wiped away so of my tears and smiled "Don't say that. Nii-sama thinks highly of you."

I looked up "When did you get here?"

She sighed "You still can't detect spiritual pressure?"

I smiled "Nope!"

She shook her head "Nii-sama wants you to move in right away, and he wants to speak with you-alone."

" Ok let's go. You too Rukia." Kyoraku said.

"Yes sir." Rukia said.

I grabbed her hand before she left the hospital room.

She smiled " It'll be alright Onee-chan."

I was stunned. Big sister? I quickly erased the look on my face as Byakuya entered the room.

"Captain Kuchiki." I smiled.

"Have they told you yet?" He asked.

I looked down "Yes Sir."

"And what do you have to say?" Byakuya asked.

I sighed and bowed low " I hope I can honor you and the Kuchiki family name. I will do whatever I can to not be a burden. Thank you, Lord Byakuya."

Still bowing I managed to look up and see his slightly shocked expression. I could see why though. I was the childish, giggling, little girl who ran around the Seireitei.

I knew when to be obedient, a side I hadn't shown. With what I had said, I made a silent vow. A vow to be Byakuya's perfect wife. A highly civilized, obedient wife; Something I didn't want to be…

" I talked to Captain Unohana. She said you are free to leave as of today. When you are done I expect to see you in the front of the barracks." He said.

I sat up when he left and sighed " I guess I should get use to this."

I got dressed, fixed my hair, and reluctantly went to Byakuya.

" Lord Byakuya." I addressed.

"I have requested you be addressed as Lady Kuchiki after today… So you can become adjusted to the new title." He said "Enjoy your final day as a commoner."

I smiled and bowed " Thank you!"

As soon as he nodded I ran to the tenth squad. Rangiku was going to die when I told her.

"!" Rangiku screamed.

I put my hand over her mouth "Ssh! The whole Seireitei can hear you!"

"Sorry, but are you sure you said that right? Captain Kuchiki?" She asked.

I nodded "Wedding's in four months."

Rangiku watched me with worried eyes ~Poor Kiana-chan. First being taken from her home, told she could never see her friends or family again. Then attacked her first month here. Now this?~

She gasped as she saw a few tears roll down my face. She embraced me tight "There, there let it all out."

"I don't wanna get married! He doesn't love me! I feel like a home wrecker!" I cried.

Rangiku pulled away from the embrace and looked at me seriously "You are not a home wrecker, do you understand that? You are a special little girl who was forced into an arranged marriage. No one should be forced into doing what you are."

I wiped my face and smiled "Thanks Rangiku."

She smiled back "Let's try to focus on the good, ok? You start."

"He's one of my favorite Captains." I said.

"You can give your Onee-chan all the sake you want!" She smiled.

I laughed then turned white " Wait, do I have to have sleep with him?"

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Rangiku sweat dropped.

I laughed nervously.

After a long talk with Rangiku made head spun.

"You understand Kiana-chan?" She smiled.

"Yeah I think so." I said.

Rangiku's expression became serious as she sat up suddenly "Captain Kuchiki."

I looked in the direction of said Captain and stood up too.

"Uh-oh." I giggled "Time to go, see you later Rangiku."

"Bye!' She waved as we left.

"Did you have fun?" He asked as we walked to the sixth squad/ Kuchiki mansion.

I nodded "Mm-Hm. Rangiku's like my older sister. She smothered me when I told her the news." I looked down "Captain you don't want to get married do you?"

He didn't even flinch "It is my duty as a Captain and a nobleman to obey orders."

I sighed "I thought you'd say that."

"Are you unhappy with the arrangement?" He asked.

I blushed " I just think people should marry for love, not be forced like this."

"I see, arranged marriages aren't common where you were from." He said.

I bit my lip " Captain, you and Lady Hisana truly loved each other. I don't want you to marry me out of duty. Why do you feel content with them throwing an unwanted marriage on you? Why don't you feel like I'm taking her place? Why don't you hate me? I-"

" You talk too much." He said with the slightest smile.

* * *

Me: Shi-ny, shi-ny…

Britain: LUNA!

Me: AH! Huh? Oh it's over…

France: She's calm now.

Prussia: Thanks to the awesome me!

Me: *Jumps Prussia to get to shiny thing*

America: wtf…


	7. 7 Toshiro's decision x His heart melts

Me: Sweden's Birthday was last week! (June 6th )! WOOOO! Party in Sweden's pants!

Sweden: Th'nk y'u- (Thank you)

Me: *hugs Sweden*

Sweden: M' w'f' (My wife)

Me: O-O Uh-oh….

France: *crying* Luna does own any of this- Mon angelina!

* * *

~Toshiro's POV~

'Calm down? Calm down? How about you marry this person instead?'

'Can I tell you a secret captain?'

'If you're gunna hold my hand like that, I should get hurt more often'

'No Captain she like-likes you!'

'Captain Look I can spin! Watch!'

'I don't want you hurt'

'That's why it's a secret'

'You're very smart and strong and extremely beautiful'

'CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!'

I sharply took in a breath and my eyes opened wide. I thought I could at least sleep a little during my afternoon nap, but was sadly mistaken. I haven' been able to get a decent sleep in a week.

Rangiku's noticed the change and actually has been helping with the paperwork. She has to be extremely worried then. She openly expressed that I should 'steal Kiana away from Kuchiki and marry her myself'.

Unohana actually visited me personally. She lectured me about insomnia, depression, and hinted about Kiana. She had reminded me 'Nothing has been written in stone. If Central 46 found someone better, they might use the replacement'.

I want to say she's better off and forget her.

The truth is, frankly I can't. I don't want to forget her anything about her. I want to remember her- no. I have to have her in my arms, make sure she's safe. I want her for my own. I lo-

"I won't allow her to marry Kuchiki. Even if it means I have to put my life on the line." I said sitting up.

"That's the spirit Captain!" Rangiku cheered.

She just had to be here…

"Notify Central 46 of my decision. Mention Kiana, that should get you an audience with them." I stood up and went to the door.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Find Kuchiki and get back Kiana." With that, I left on my search.

~Regular POV~

I was grateful Byakuya allowed me to spend the day with Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku. All day I had been having an uneasy feeling and it was driving me insane.

"Somethin' bad's gunna happen." I said looking at the sky. They looked at each other then me. " See how the sky's all weird and dark?"

"It was sunny a moment ago." Ukitake said.

I nodded " Captain Hitsugaya's not happy. He's gunna hurt someone."

"Who is this someone?" Kyoraku asked.

I frowned "I don't know."

Ukitake gasped "It's Byakuya!"

"What?" I yelled with wide eyes.

"So the kid's decided." Kyoraku smiled then turned to me " Let's go see Hitsugaya-kun, ok Kiana-chan?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

Ukitake intervened "Shunsui, if they are going to fight so you think it's wise to bring her?"

He scratched his beard " Well the way I see it, we'll be there so she can't get hurt. Besides they're going to fight over Kiana."

"Me? Why-" I started.

"Do you love Hitsugaya, Kiana?" Kyoraku asked.

"Huh?" I blushed.

"Shunsui!" Ukitake scolded.

He laughed "We should get going."

Kyoraku carried me as we flash stepped to Sokyoku Hill. Byakuya and Toshiro were already there. They both were shocked to see us.

"Good. Maybe you can put some sense into him." Byakuya said.

"Kiana." Toshiro gasped as I embraced him.

My throat grew sore and tight until my eyes succumbed to tears " What the hell are you doing? Are trying to get yourself killed?"

He returned the hug and held me tight " I won't let you marry him, I promise."

"Captain-"

He let go and walked toward Byakuya.

"Do you still have the foolish notion to fight me?" He asked.

Toshiro took out his zanpakuto and gripped it with both hands.

"Very well." He said and took his out with one hand.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro yelled.

Ukitake quickly grabbed me and flash stepped us back to Kyoraku. I tried to run back over but was sealed in a Kido box.

Toshiro looked back over at me with saddened eyes "Stay put. Just for a little while longer."

Tears ran down my face as I banged on the walls, as failed attempt to get free. " Don't do it! You can't ! Stop it!" I screamed.

I collapsed to the ground and helplessly watched them fight. It wasn't too long until I started crying again. I placed my palms on the wall and focused on Toshiro.

I learned a few things during that fight. Byakuya had all intention to let Toshiro win; Toshiro had all intention to win. The prize was my hand in marriage. Byakuya knew Toshiro wanted it badly and taunted him as to show me that.

Unfortunately, letting Toshiro win didn't included the fight. Due to Toshiro's blind sighted rage, received mild damage. His back and his chest had gashes; his haori and shihakusho 's right sleeve were ripped off his newly exposed shoulder; and his right cheek held a tiny cut. He was out of breath and panting hard.

I pounded on the wall and got Toshiro's attention "Captain, please stop! You're hurt! Stop fighting and go to Squad 4! Please… I can't take it anymore… I can't…"

"What good is trying to save the woman you love, when you're destroying her with every swing of our blade?" Byakuya asked.

"Love?" I asked.

Toshiro grimaced and glared at Byakuya.

"Oh? You didn't tell her? What were you waiting for, her wedding day?" He asked.

"SHUT UP!" Toshiro yelled charging.

"NO!' I screamed.

…

"Scatter."

…

As Toshiro fell the box shattered and I got up and sprinted to him.

"Captain!" I cried as I held his hand and moved the hair from his eyes.

He turned his face away. Anger filled me up and I raised my hand to smack him. I let out a long, loud sigh and dropped my hand.

" Tell me Captain." I said , He looked up " Was…was what Captain Kuchiki said true?"

"Well-" He started then paused and held out his finger.

A hell butterfly landed on it and fluttered it's wings a few times. It flew off and we watched it.

"What did it say?" I asked.

He held my hand tightly "Can I tell you a secret?"

I smiled and a few tears dropped, he smiled back.

"Three months from now… You'll be Mrs. Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said "And I'll be marrying the woman I love."

He leaned up and I met him halfway, sharing an awkward yet passionate first kiss. With my eyes closed I tucked my hair behind my ear, My stomach was flipping and I felt really warm. On top of that my heart was beating a jillion times faster than normal.

We broke away unwillingly and silently cursed our oxygen capacity. I giggled nervously making him smile more.

Unohana came walking over to us. "Captain Hitsugaya, I've come to treat your injuries."

He nodded and didn't let go of my hand as she began to heal him. I watched intently on how it worked.

"Can you please disrobe your top half?" She asked in a no-nonsense tone.

He slowly disrobed showing his chest. My cheeks heated up fast. Toshiro looked up at me and saw my blush. He quickly put two and two together and blushed himself.

"There. I don't recommend doing anything strenuous for a few days. Other than that, you're good as new." She smiled suddenly " Oh, and I believe a congratulations is in order."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He said putting his robed back on.

She bowed and went over to Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Where did Byakuya go?" Ukitake asked.

Shunsui laughed " Probably wanted to avoid all the lovey- dovey stuff. Can't say I blame him."

"It all turned out right." Unohana smiled "I think it's a good match."

Ukitake smiled too "They always seemed to belong with each other, they just needed the right push."

"Alright you two, let's leave this talk for the wedding. We should give them some time alone." Shunsui said.

They nodded and took one last glance at us then flash stepped out.

I started to giggle, Toshiro tilted his head in confusion.

I smiled " You're telling Rangiku!"

He sighed " Haven't I done enough?"

" That's your punishment~" I sang.

He leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips on my lips.

I blushed and giggled " We can tell her together."

* * *

Romano: That was the shitiest ending ever.

Me: Shut up! I know! *cries*

Italy: It's ok pretty lady~

Me: Sorry this chapter is late!

France: Mon ami~

Romano/Me/Italy: AH!


End file.
